


刍狗02

by Dempster



Series: 【毕苏】刍狗 [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 麻雀 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster





	刍狗02

【02】  
大将军手中枪翻江倒海，挡不住饥寒穷三个字。  
苏三省小时候家里穷，虽然现在过的也不富足。可那时候是真穷，穷的揭不开锅，一年到头能吃上一次肉，还得是过年包饺子。包饺子还不能是全肉的，掺着素的包那么一次饺子。他真的穷怕了。怕别人看不起他，所以他要爬到高处，让所有人都不敢瞧不起他。为了往上爬，他可以不择手段。  
毕忠良这次救苏三省无非两件事，一来是告诉苏三省，他毕忠良可以保苏三省周全；二来是试探苏三省。  
“三省啊，你怎么了？吃个饭都心不在焉的，出了什么事吗？”姐姐看着苏三省吃个饭还皱着眉头，跟平时不太一样，关切的问道。  
苏三省摇头，夹了一大口菜塞进嘴里，腮帮子撑的鼓鼓囊囊的，嚼了几口咽下去才跟姐姐说话，“姐，没事，别瞎操心。”  
“真没事？”  
苏三省放下筷子，眯眼笑着握着姐姐的手，“真没事。”  
“没事，姐就放心了。那姐问你，那个毕先生究竟是什么人，怎么对你那么好？他把我接过来说是来跟你享福，还给了我一笔钱，我这辈子都没见过那么多钱。”  
“毕先生是上海商会的会长，日本人都得给他几分面子。姐，毕会长给了你多少钱？”  
姐姐起身到房间里拿来一个盒子，打开盖子放到苏三省面前，盒子里放了五根小黄鱼，“毕会长让我先拿着花，还说不够了再问他要。他凭啥对你那么好？不会你帮着他干什么坏事了吧。要是那样的话，姐宁可回乡下去住。”  
“姐，别瞎想。这钱我下午拿去还给苏会长，以后他再送钱你不要就行了。”拿筷子给姐姐夹菜，“姐，吃饭。”  
“好，好，你也吃，多吃点。”

行动处给苏三省放了一个星期的假，中午吃完饭，苏三省揣着毕忠良给自己姐姐的钱，往毕忠良家走。随便找个卖杂货的家未必能找到，但找上海商会会长家还是很容易的。  
站在毕忠良家门口，苏三省又一次感受到钱真TM是个好东西。按响门铃，二宝小跑过来，见是苏三省来了，直接就打开了门请苏三省进来，说：“苏队长，老爷说了，只要您来，就直接请您进去。”  
苏三省微微欠身，“多谢。”  
“苏队长请吧。”二宝伸手为苏三省指路。关好门连忙跟了上去。  
院子很大，小路两旁有花匠园丁在修剪树枝侍弄花草，来来回回的好不热闹。二宝把苏三省带进客厅，让苏三省在这等一会，毕会长就下了。转身离开，将门关上，顺便叫走了本来在房间里打扫卫生的下人。  
苏三省站在客厅里转了一圈，红木的家具和棕红色的皮质沙发摆在客厅中央，复式的房子有充足的高度放置那顶吊灯，明晃晃的，那么刺眼。  
毕忠良从楼上往下走，扶着扶手看苏三省站在客厅不知所措的样子。直到苏三省看到毕忠良，恭恭敬敬的鞠躬。  
“苏队长的礼数倒是周到，无论什么时候都让人无可挑剔。”  
“三省，应该的。”  
“坐。”毕忠良指了指沙发，让苏三省坐下，自己走到苏三省身旁坐下。  
苏三省拿着毕忠良给他姐姐的装着小黄鱼的匣子，推到毕忠良面前。“毕会长，这个，我不能收。”  
毕忠良看了一眼匣子就知道是什么东西，也没问为什么，从怀里掏出雪茄盒，抽出一根雪茄减掉密封，点燃后递给苏三省。“试试。”  
苏三省接了过来，像吸香烟似的深吸了一口，少量的烟雾吸进了肺里，苏三省皱着眉别过脸咳了起来。毕忠良从苏三省手指间拿过雪茄抽了一口，烟雾在口腔中停留了一会儿，才被吐出来。毕忠良边抽雪茄边用手抚摸着苏三省的背，帮他顺顺气。  
“雪茄和烟卷不一样，不能抽那么猛。”  
良久苏三省才恢复过来，可毕忠良本来放在背上的手，已经顺着脊背滑到了腰带处，正顺着缝隙往下侵入。苏三省咳的脖子和脸颊通红，感受到毕忠良的手正往下去不禁浑身一激灵。连忙抓住毕忠良的手腕。  
“毕会长。”  
“怎么？苏队长这是反悔了？”  
“没。”  
苏三省小声回了一句，松开了手。毕忠良也将手抽了回来。  
“苏队长这么勉强，我看还是算了吧。我让二宝送你回去。”  
苏三省连忙站起身，心里短暂的纠结了一下，按着毕忠良的肩膀吻了上去。  
哪怕深知这一脚踏入圈套便永远无法逃脱。  
温热的红唇蜻蜓点水般的在毕忠良唇上碰了一下立即就分开了。毕忠良倒是很受用，左手插进苏三省的头发中，按着他的头，加深这个吻。夹着雪茄的手搂上苏三省的腰，将他揽在怀里，揉捏着被西裤包裹着的翘臀。毕忠良口中满是雪茄苦涩的味道，撬开苏三省的牙关将唾液渡进他口中，直到苏三省喘不过气才放开他。  
嘴角扯出一根银丝，苏三省毫不在乎的靠在毕忠良怀里喘着粗气。活了那么多年，苏三省从来没有接吻的经验，别说接吻就连喜欢的人都没有。苏三省精明一世，唯独对男欢女爱一窍不通，一点点甜头便能让他死心塌地，哪怕最后溺死在那伪装过的蜜罐里。  
毕忠良让苏三省跨坐在自己腿上，将雪茄塞进苏三省嘴里，抚摸着他的脸颊，嘱咐道：“叼住了。”  
苏三省用牙齿咬着雪茄，不敢乱动，生怕雪茄掉下来。解开西服外套的扣子，毕忠良帮苏三省脱下外套，随手扔到地上，接着解马甲的扣子。苏三省想用手拿着雪茄，咽一下口水，可手腕却被毕忠良抓住，攥在了身后。脱了马甲，毕忠良抽出苏三省的腰带，将苏三省的双手反绑在身后。  
毕忠良摸着苏三省的后颈，隔着衬衫咬上左胸前的红缨，舌尖舔舐着乳尖，粗糙的衬衫磨的乳尖有些发痒。像婴儿吮吸母乳那般，毕忠良折磨着这颗红果，直到隔着衬衫都能看出它的形状，毕忠良才去折磨另一颗果实。苏三省从嗓子里发出意义不明的声音，口水顺着嘴角流了下来，滴在白衬衫上，冰凉的触感让苏三省起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
将苏三省衬衫的的下摆从西裤中抽出来，毕忠良用拇指按揉着他的小腹。苏三省不自觉的吸气，小腹变得有些硬，三角肌隐约可见。毕忠良解开苏三省西裤的扣子，拉下拉链，刚把裤子拽下臀部，裤子顺着大腿便滑了下来，露出葱白似的大腿。底裤紧紧包裹着私密部位，勾勒出一个完美的形状。  
“三省啊，你知道吗，我第一眼见到你的时候，就被你迷住了。”毕忠良一边说，一边隔着底裤揉弄着未尽人事的阳具。“那天在舞会上，你坐在沙发上抽烟，你的样子很迷人。我讨厌烟味，可我很喜欢你身上的味道。”  
连接吻都不会的人对情事更是一窍不通，连自泄都没有过。在毕忠良颇有技巧的玩弄下，底裤很快便濡湿了一片，双手被缚在身后，只能颤抖着身体享受前方的快感。嘴里还叼着雪茄，口水将雪茄浸湿了一小节，口水沿着脖颈流下，白色的衬衫贴在身上，白皙的皮肤若隐若现。苏三省所有的话都因为这支雪茄变成了带着水音的唔咽。  
“身体这么敏感，以前有跟别人做过吗？”退下底裤，已经挺立的阳具立即弹了出来。“还是粉红色的，不会连自慰都没有过吧？”  
拿出雪茄，苏三省终于能咽下口水，喉结上下滑动，毕忠良舔着他的脖颈，咬住了喉结。苏三省的脖子格外敏感，微微舔舐过，白皙的皮肤便一片潮红。  
“呜...没，没做过...”下身被毕忠良伺候的格外舒服，舒爽的说话都有些结巴。没了雪茄的顾虑，苏三省弯着腰，将头抵在毕忠良肩膀上，在他耳边喘着粗气。“舒服...毕会长...啊...”  
解开衬衫的扣子，衬衫从肩头滑落，红肿的乳尖衬的苏三省的胸部更加丰满，如同女人挺立的乳房一般。毕忠良使坏的在柱头上轻轻掐了一下，苏三省尖叫了一声整个身子都瘫在毕忠良怀里，像极了妓子投怀送抱。  
毕忠良抱起苏三省，把他放在沙发上，脱掉西裤鞋袜。架起一条腿搭在椅背上，门户大开，黑色丛林中，粉嫩的阳具挺立着，前端吐露的精水打湿了小腹。毕忠良从上衣口袋里拿出一把刮胡刀。  
“你...你想干什么？”  
苏三省看着毕忠良有些惊恐的往后蹭着身子，毕忠良却一把攥着他的分身，“别乱动，万一伤了你就不好了。”  
苏三省闭上眼睛任由毕忠良宰割。冰凉的刀刃沾到皮肤，苏三省不自觉的紧绷了身体。曲卷的毛发被一葱丛刮掉，露出白皙的皮肤，和粉嫩的穴口。晾着快要高潮的苏三省，毕忠良起身拿来一条毛巾帮他擦拭下身沾在身上的毛发。  
手掌从新包裹住阳具，快感一波波刺激着苏三省，口中泻出舒爽的呻吟声。分身颤抖着将要吐出精液，可毕忠良却用手指堵住了前端的小孔，用指甲不断刺激着小孔却偏偏不让他释放。  
“毕会长...我...放开我...”  
“三省啊，以后搬过来跟我一起住吧。”  
“不...”  
毕忠良掐了一下他的柱身，苏三省吃痛的握紧双手。“好，好...让我射...”  
“当我的夫人，你想要的，我都可以给你。”  
“听...都听你的...”  
毕忠良刺激着柱头，揉捏着挺硬的囊袋。阳具终于吐出了精液，浓稠的精液打在小腹上，小腹剧烈的上下起伏。苏三省仰着头大口喘息，毕忠良细心的用毛巾帮他擦去小腹上的精液。毕忠良把苏三省抱在怀里解开束缚。  
发泄完的苏三省有些迷茫，愣愣的靠在毕忠良怀里，听他说话，说的什么，苏三省实在时听不进去，干脆窝在毕忠良怀里睡觉。  
毕忠良的身体很热，即便隔着着衣服也能感受到他的体温。心脏跳动的声音蓬勃有力，在苏三省的耳边有节奏的发出“砰砰”的响声。莫名的安心。  
多久没如此安稳的入睡了？没到深夜，梦里都会出现那群死在他手里的人向他索命，整夜的缠着他。梦里，苏三省似乎又回到了童年，回到那间破房子......


End file.
